Episode 9521 (30th July 2018)
Plot Questioned by Billy, David tells him he's not taking revenge but keeping an eye on Ethan as he's worried Josh is setting him up to be raped; just like how he did it to him. Kate tells Carla and Michelle that Johnny's phone call was to say that Aidan's inquest has been brought forward to Friday. Carla is concerned to speak to her solicitor as to what this means for her claim on Underworld. Daniel watches an online tutorial about getting rid of moths and learns about putting the infested clothes in a freezer. He hides the matter from Sinead. Billy persuades David to go home. Once he has gone, Billy approaches Ethan and, telling him that he's a vicar, he tells him what Josh did to David. Henry and Gemma raid the Rovers' cellar making up their own cocktails and getting drunk on the concoctions. Gemma feels sick while Leanne is livid. She throws them out. Shona and Gail thank Billy for looking after David. Sean confesses to Dev that he doesn't have the deposit for now. Dev promises to do what he can. Johnny dreads the inquest but admits he no longer cares about getting the factory back. The police call on Billy and tell him that Ethan has assaulted Josh, after finding GHB in his pocket. Billy denies encouraging Ethan. Josh is now on life support. Daniel tells Carla about the moths. Smiling, she pretends it's not an issue but suggests that Alya isn't informed. Sinead tells Daniel she's been feeling off all day. Rita rages at Gemma and Henry for their actions. Gemma bursts into tears, feeling she's a failure. Billy tells David, Shona and Gail about Josh. David rushes out. Rita reminds Leanne that she used to be like Gemma when she first met her but she turned her life round - with help. Rita asks Leanne to do the same for the girl. Kate and Michelle stop Carla from trying to get Johnny to change his mind. David visits an unconscious Josh in hospital. He gloats over his condition, saying he will never forgive him for what he did. Contemplating switching off the life support, he admits he'd love to watch him die, but he pities him because he's found out he's got no one to visit him and he's got too much to lose himself by killing him. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Ethan Corrin - Kyle Rowe *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Jimmy Cripps - Peter Slater *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Josh's room *Unknown pub - Exterior Notes *Location recording for the scenes outside the pub was conducted at the Bridge Inn on Dane Road in Sale, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David informs Billy he has been watching Josh to ensure he does not attack anyone again; Daniel tells Carla he has bought moths into Underworld; and Leanne is forced to throw Gemma and Henry out of the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,447,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes